the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Greek Pantheon
The Greek Pantheon refers to the gods that were once worshipped by Ancient Greece. They were the original residents of Mount Olympus, but their realm was opened up to all known deities of Earth to reside in. The Greek Pantheon is led by Zeus, who has a personal rivalry with Jupiter of the Roman Gods. The Greek Gods Athena and Ares often have dealings with the NeS Heroes of the Never-ending Story, especially through their use of tournaments for entertainment. Members First Generation Zeus Main article: Zeus Zeus is the king of the Greek Gods and father to AresNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He is son of the titans Kronos and Rhea but when Kronos started to consume his own children, Rhea hid Zeus away on the planet Earth. He would eventually lead to the downfall and freeing of his brethren by aiding the Twelve God-Monarchs to imprison the titans. He later married the naacal god Metis before he then became obsessed with a prophecy that their child would overthrow him and he absorbed Metis into his own mind. There she worked on armour and weapons for their child who was eventually released from Zeus' head by Hephaestus' Hammer and this new daughter, Athena, Zeus welcomed to Mount Olympus despite the prophecy. He had married his sister Hera, who was the mother to Hephaestus and several other gods of the Greek PantheonLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Hera Main article: Hera Hera is the daughter of Kronos and Rhea but she was once, along with all other children of Kronos bar Zeus, consumed by the titan. Only with Zeus' betrayal of the titans to the Twelve God-Monarchs was Hera freed. She is Zeus' second wife, the first being Metis who was consumed by Zeus himself. She is incredibly jealous of Zeus' affairs with other women, both gods and mortals, and despises any children he has sired not of her. Hades Main article: Hades Hades is the son of Kronos and Rhea but was once consumed by his father, along with all his siblings bar Zeus, until Zeus' betrayal of the titans to the Twelve God-Monarchs led to these deities being freed. Hades joined Zeus and the other brother Poseidon as the three rulers of the Greek Pantheon on the planet Earth. Poseidon Main article: Poseidon Poseidon is the son of Kronos and Rhea but was once consumed by his father, along with all his siblings bar Zeus, until Zeus' betrayal of the titans to the Twelve God-Monarchs led to these deities being freed. Poseidon joined Zeus and the other brother Hades as the three rulers of the Greek Pantheon on the planet Earth. Zeus & Hera's Children Ares Main article: Ares Ares is the son of Zeus. He is the god of war and has a vast array of powers. He is the owner of Ares' Colosseum in which he runs tournaments between combatants for the enjoyment of spectators. Athena Main article: Athena Zeus was once married to the naacal god Metis but when he heard a prophecy that their child would overthrow him, he battled with Metis and then absorbed her into his own head. There she worked on armour and weapons for their unborn child and the noise drove Zeus to request that Hephaestus split his head open. From the crack emerged Athena. Despite the prophecy, Athena was then welcomed to Mount Olympus - though Zeus' new wife, Hera, resented her. Hephaestus Main article: Hephaestus Hephaestus is the son of Zeus and Hera and he once helped to free his half-sister, Athena, from inside the head of their father by crafting Hephaestus' Hammer - designed like a surgical tool to split open Zeus' head without causing death. Others Nick Main article: Nick TBA References Never-ending Story 1 References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Organisation Category:Greek Gods Category:God Characters Category:Pantheon